Naruko ou Le calvaire de Sasuke
by MidnightMarauders8
Summary: Quand le sexy jutsu de Naruto débloque c'est le début du calvaire pour Sasuke. C'est pas vraiment un SasuNaru mais un peu quand même. Attention, l'histoire est un peu délirante et y a du lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto et Sasuke venaient de raccompagner un haut dignitaire du pays de la pluie dans sa ville natale après que celui-ci ait négocié un traité commercial avec Konoha. Les deux jeunes hommes à présent âgés de vingt ans étaient en train de rentrer au village caché de la feuille, situé à trois jours de voyage.

\- Non mais Sas'ke tu dois avouer que j'avais carrément un ticket avec la nièce du vieux ! lança Naruto pendant qu'ils marchaient sur un chemin en bordure de rivière.

\- Parce qu'elle t'a servi un verre d'eau ? Arrête de rêver, elle était juste polie, répondit son comparse, sardonique.

\- Si on était restés un peu plus longtemps je suis sûre que j'aurais pu me la faire.

\- On n'est pas en mission pour « se faire » les nièces des hauts fonctionnaires des pays voisins ! Putain Naruto tu penses vraiment qu'à ça.

\- Et pas toi peut-être ? Y a plus de filles qui passent par le manoir Uchiha que par le salon de coiffure !

\- N'importe quoi. Moi, je suis capable de ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui a des seins.

\- Ah ouais ?

Naruto, avec un sourire mauvais, exécuta une série de sceaux avec ses mains et un nuage de fumée l'enveloppa, faisant peu à peu apparaître une jeune femme aux deux couettes blondes, entièrement nue. Splendide.

\- Le sexy jutsu ? Ugh Naruto ! Espèce de crétin ! pesta Sasuke en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main mais en évitant tout de même de regarder la créature trop longtemps.

\- Nyah ! Sasuke-kun ! couina Naruto d'une voix aiguë en essayant d'enlacer le brun.

En réponse, Sasuke frappa sans vergogne la jolie blonde au visage. Elle tomba par terre mais... ne fut pas remplacée par le vrai Naruto.

\- Tiens ? Ton jutsu est pas censé disparaître ? Je pensais avoir frappé assez fort pourtant.

\- Ouais, je confirme, t'as frappé assez fort, râla Naruto en se massant la joue. Mais du coup effectivement, c'est bizarre que je sois encore comme ça.

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto exécuta les signes pour annuler son jutsu mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Hein ?

Il réessaya plusieurs fois le sort d'annulation mais rien n'y fit, il resta dans la peau d'une bimbo blonde.

\- Sasukeeeee ! Je crois que je suis coincée !

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est impossible. Concentres toi un peu plus, répondit Sasuke qui essayait toujours de ne pas trop lorgner sur le corps nu de Naruto.

Malgré ses tentatives, l'Uzumaki n'arriva pas à retrouver son apparence. A genoux par terre, il - ou plutôt elle - regarda Sasuke avec de grands yeux bleus mouillés et en essayant de cacher sa nudité avec ses bras. Pris en pitié, Sasuke sortit de son sac à dos un t-shirt noir qu'elle enfila.

\- Aller, on va déjà essayer de trouver un coin pour la nuit. T'es peut-être juste fatiguée. Y a un village pas loin.

Naruto se releva en reniflant et en tirant tant bien que mal sur le t-shirt qui lui couvrait à peine les fesses, détails que Sasuke s'efforçait de ne pas remarquer.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant le coucher du soleil dans une petite ville tranquille où ils entreprirent de trouver une auberge rapidement sous peine de provoquer un attroupement masculin autour de Naruto.

Sasuke laissa la jeune femme dans la chambre pendant qu'il alla lui acheter quelques vêtements. Il trouva une boutique non loin et y entra en essayant de ne pas imaginer à quel point il aurait l'air stupide.

\- Euh, bonjour. Je... ma... sœur vient d'arriver de voyage et elle s'est faite voler sa valise donc euh... elle aurait besoin de vêtements pour quelques jours.

\- Oh c'est vraiment pas de chance. Venez avec moi, répondit la vendeuse en l'entraînant dans les rayons. Quelle taille fait votre sœur ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de la taille du sexy jutsu de Naruto ? Enfin, il avait bien eu l'occasion d'y jeter un coup d'œil ou deux...

\- Euh à peu près comme ça, répondit Sasuke en pointant du doigt un mannequin en bois du magasin qui attendait d'être habillé. Mais avec plus de euh... voyez, dit-il en faisant un vague geste au niveau de la poitrine.

\- Je vois, fit la vendeuse en prenant plusieurs articles des rayons. Il lui faut aussi des sous-vêtements je suppose ?

Sasuke sentit sa gorge s'assécher et ne put que hocher la tête.

\- Et vous ne connaissez pas sa taille de soutien-gorge ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. La vendeuse alla alors chercher un magazine de lingerie.

\- Elle est plutôt comme ça ? fit-elle en montrant un mannequin en petite tenue sur le papier glacé.

\- Non, euh plus...

\- Plus gros ?

Il hocha la tête, la vendeuse tourna quelques pages et montra un mannequin à la poitrine plus généreuse.

\- Comme ça ?

Il secoua la tête et elle tourna encore quelques pages.

\- Comme ça alors ?

\- Hm oui je crois que c'est ça.

\- Un bonnet D donc, dit la vendeuse un peu aigrie. Sa sœur devait vraiment avoir un corps de rêve.

Après tout ses achats Sasuke revint mortifié et ruiné dans la chambre de l'auberge. Il entendit l'eau de la douche couler et il en profita pour commander quelque chose à manger. Après un moment, Naruto sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Nouvelle du jour : c'est super chiant d'avoir les cheveux longs...

Seulement, elle était vêtue uniquement d'une serviette éponge nouée autour de sa taille. Sasuke manqua de s'étrangler avec le rouleau de printemps qu'il était en train de manger.

\- Naruto ! Bordel couvre-toi un peu !

\- Ah oui zut, fit-elle en remontant la serviette pour couvrir sa poitrine. Attends, ça c'est mieux, ajouta-t-elle en prenant un peignoir pour s'en couvrir. Tu sais quoi ? continua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir devant la table et se servir en victuailles. Je pensais que ça serait plus excitant de se transformer en nana. J'veux dire, tous les mecs s'ils se transformaient en filles ne feraient que se toucher les nichons toute la journée hein ? Mais en fait c'est pas si bien que ça.

\- Tu veux dire que si ta douche t'as pris tellement de temps c'est parce que tu te tripotais ?

\- Non, ça c'est à cause de cheveux.

\- C'est ça...

\- Mais c'est marrant non ? Je suppose que c'est comme se chatouiller soi-même, on peut pas être excité par son propre corps. Par exemple, c'est beaucoup moins excitant que... commença-t-elle en laissant glisser son regard vers le torse de Sasuke légèrement visible à travers sa veste nouée comme un kimono.

\- Moins excitant que quoi ?

\- Que... je ne le pensais. Mais euh bref, super bon le poulet !

Ils discutèrent encore un moment tout en mangeant et finirent par installer leurs futons, pas trop près l'un de l'autre et s'y allonger.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, une petite voix s'éleva dans la nuit :

\- Et si je restais comme ça pour toujours ?

\- Faudra s'habituer à t'appeler Naruko alors.

\- Non mais sérieux.

Sasuke soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à cette option.

\- Écoute, on va rentrer à Konoha et Tsunade trouvera forcément un moyen de te rendre ton apparence normale. C'est la meilleure des medic-nin, elle y arrivera.

Il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami, dans son vrai corps, avec une apparence qui ne lui donnait pas envie de …

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke s'éveilla de bonne heure et s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se souvenir tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Naruto coincé dans le corps de son sexy no jutsu... Était-ce un rêve ? Ça paraissait tellement stupide.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté en direction de son compagnon endormi et... BON SANG ! Il avait dormi en peignoir et ce dernier était grand ouvert laissant sa généreuse poitrine apparente, le reste de son corps à peine recouvert par la couverture. C'est vrai qu'il dormait toujours n'importe comment mais là... Sa tête reposait sur un de ses bras tandis que l'autre était posé sur son flanc. Et ses seins... se trouvaient juste sous les yeux du pauvre Sasuke qui n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs.

Il fallait dire que la version féminine de Naruto était magnifique, de longs cheveux blonds soyeux, de grands yeux bleus céruléens aux longs cils, une bouche en cœur qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée et évidemment un corps surnaturel de beauté. Bien sûr qu'il était surnaturel puisqu'il n'existait PAS ! C'était juste le fruit d'un jutsu foiré mais derrière se trouvait son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami bon sang, sur lequel il était en train de fantasmer !

Bordel, il fallait qu'il arrête de regarder sa poitrine sous peine de... merde.

Sasuke, brûlant, se leva précipitamment, s'engouffra sous la douche et ouvrit directement le robinet d'eau froide dans l'espoir de calmer sa virilité fièrement dressée. Mais rien n'y fit, des images de plus en plus scandaleuses de Naruto dans son corps féminin ne cessaient se surgir dans son esprit. Il consentit à se soulager à l'aide de sa main tout en s'efforçant de penser à n'importe qui d'autre, en vain. Il haleta de plus en plus sentant la jouissance arriver et atteint l'orgasme en pensant à la personne endormie de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Je suis horrible, soupira le garçon qui se sentait coupable. C'est Naruto merde !

Il se nettoya, s'habilla et retourna auprès de son ami qui venait de se réveiller et bien heureusement avait remis son peignoir en place.

\- On décolle dans cinq minutes, dépêche-toi.

\- Hmmui, répondit-elle avec un bâillement.

Elle se leva et entra à son tour dans la salle d'eau pour enfiler les vêtements que Sasuke lui avait acheté la veille. Il sortit du sac en papier un t-shirt tout simple, un short noir ainsi que... Naruto ouvrit de gros yeux en apercevant un soutien-gorge blanc et plusieurs petites culottes en coton. Il n'avait vraiment pas donné dans la fanfreluche mais Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en imaginant Sasuke faire ce genre d'achats. Pour lui en plus. Cette situation était vraiment gênante et même assez troublante...

Il se dépêcha de se laver et de s'habiller et sortit de la salle de bain après avoir réussi tant bien que mal à attacher ses cheveux en couettes.

\- Tada ! fit-il en faisant une pirouette pour que Sasuke admire le résultat.

Il avait fait ça pour rire mais Sasuke semblait plus froid que jamais. Quelque chose ne semblait vraiment pas lui plaire.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda Naruto avec des yeux ronds.

\- Arrête tes conneries. En y va.

Une pirouette ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir comme... une fille ?! Est-ce que le jutsu était en train de changer sa personnalité aussi ? Si Naruto – en plus d'être affreusement aguichante – se mettait à agir comme une fille, Sasuke allait devenir fou. En plus, les vêtements qu'il avait choisi étaient légèrement trop petits pour sa poitrine et ses fesses rebondies et le moulaient parfaitement.

Ils reprirent leur route et marchèrent toute la journée dans l'espoir d'atteindre au plus vite Konoha et amener Naruto à Tsunade. Cependant leur allure soutenue ne suffit pas pour rejoindre le village de la feuille avant la tombée de la nuit et ils durent faire une nouvelle escale dans un village en chemin. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et le petit village s'illuminait déjà de mille lampions colorés.

\- On dirait qu'ils préparent un genre de festival. C'est super joli ! s'enthousiasma Naruto en regardant les lumières.

\- On dirait qu'il y a beaucoup de monde. Viens on va vite essayer de trouver une chambre à l'auberge avant que tout soit...

\- … Complet, leur dit la réceptionniste de l'auberge. Notre festival est réputé dans la région vous savez, on est complet depuis plusieurs jours.

Sasuke soupira en s'imaginant déjà devoir passer la nuit à la belle étoile, cependant une vieille dame s'approcha de lui.

\- J'ai entendu que vous cherchiez une chambre pour cette nuit. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais j'en ai une petite de disponible chez moi pour vous et votre amie.

Sasuke hésita un moment, après l'épisode de la matinée, il comptait mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Naruto, si possible dans deux chambres bien séparées. Mais celui-ci intervint à sa place et accepta la proposition avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Arrête un peu de ronchonner, on a trop de bol ! En plus on n'avait aucun matos pour dormir dehors, murmura Naruto à son comparse qui ne semblait pas ravi.

Ils étaient en train de suivre la vieille femme dans les rues du village qui les conduisit jusqu'à une petite maison non loin de là. Elle les accompagna jusqu'à une chambre où trônait un lit deux places ainsi qu'une petite étagère.

\- Voilà, c'est pas grand chose j'espère que ça vous ira.

\- C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup, je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans vous, répondit Naruto en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- C'est rien voyons. Au fait, vous êtes là pour le festival ?

\- Pas du tout, nous nous rendions chez ma tante qui habite plus au Nord du pays. Mais tout le monde semble y accorder une grande importance, il est si spécial ?

\- Il est plutôt modeste mais c'est surtout qu'il est réputé pour ses délicieuses spécialités culinaires. Les brochettes vendues là-bas sont un vrai régale !

A ces mots, les yeux de Naruto s'illuminèrent de mille feux alors que sa bouche salivait déjà. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et lui lança un regard par en-dessous qui aurait fait craquer le plus insensible des hommes.

\- On y vaaa ?

\- Hn... je suppose qu'on peut y faire un tour rapidement.

Naruto lui fit un sourire resplendissant en imaginant déjà toutes les brochettes qu'il allait manger.

\- Viens avec moi ma chérie, si vous allez au festival j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit la vieille dame en entraînant Naruto par le bras dans une autre pièce.

Sasuke se retrouva donc tout seul dans la chambre à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour s'occuper. Il inspecta le contenu de l'étagère et feuilleta un roman au hasard jusqu'au moment où enfin, on appela son nom depuis l'entrée. Il rangea le livre et se rendit près de la porte d'entrée où l'attendait la vieille dame et Naruto.

Elle leva un timide regard vers lui en appréhendant qu'il se moque d'elle. La vieille dame avait en effet insisté pour lui prêter un yukata, la maquiller et la coiffer. Le yukata était rose pêche avec des petites fleurs de cerisier blanches. Elle avait légèrement maquillé ses yeux rehaussant leur couleur bleue et ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon flou piqué d'une fleur rose. Elle était tout simplement ravissante et jamais Sasuke n'aurait pensé se moquer d'elle.

\- Bon, on va pas rester plantés là toute la soirée, on y va ? lança Sasuke bougon pour se sortir de sa rêverie.

Il sortit le premier de la maisonnée sans attendre Naruto qui souhaita une bonne soirée à la vieille dame.

\- Hé Sas'ke attends ! Je peux pas courir avec ces pompes !

Naruto avait en effet aux pieds des sandales en bois traditionnelles qui empêchaient toute cadence trop rapide.

\- Raa, en plus d'être pas pratique c'est super inconfortable, râla Naruto en manquant de tomber par terre mais heureusement rattrapée par Sasuke.

\- Et casse-gueule en plus.

\- Ouais mais que veux-tu, la vieille était trop gentille je pouvais pas refuser. Attends, aide-moi à marcher, prête-moi ton bras.

Sasuke avec un soupir consentit à le laisser s'agripper à son bras et ils se rendirent enfin jusqu'à la place où se tenait le festival.

Les stands de nourriture et de jeux forains envahissaient l'endroit, illuminé de quantité de lampions et une très agréable odeur de nourriture circulait dans l'air. Naruto qui avait déjà l'eau à la bouche les entraîna vers une stand de brochette et en acheta pour eux-deux. En la voyant s'empiffrer, Sasuke se dit que son meilleur ami était quand même resté le même après tout et il profita comme lui des délices du festival.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à se balader sur la place, à goûter différents plats et à s'essayer à plusieurs jeux. Alors que l'atmosphère électrique retombait lentement et que la place se vidait, Sasuke et Naruto décidèrent de se séparer pour dépenser leur dernière pièce là où ils le voudraient. Sasuke aperçu dans un stand de tir à la carabine une peluche en forme de grenouille et se dit qu'elle pourrait plaire à une certaine personne. Mais non voyons, c'est juste que t'aime bien ce jeu, pas vrai Sasuke ?

Bien sûr, il tira au milieu de la cible en remporta la peluche mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour retrouver Naruto, il la retrouva entourée de trois jeunes hommes de type « gros blaireaux » à vue de nez.

\- Lâchez-moi bande de mongoles avant que je vous botte le cul ! s'exclamait Naruto dont le bras avait était emprisonné par un des mecs.

\- T'énerves pas tout de suite poupée, on voulait juste discuter.

\- En me pelotant les fesses ouais ! Aïe, toi le gros tu me fais mal, lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de poing dans le bras du gros, qui ne le fit même pas sourciller.

Devant si peu d'efficacité, Naruto perdit un peu ses moyens. D'habitude il envoyait valser les types dans son genre en une pichenette mais il fallait croire qu'avec ce corps il avait perdu beaucoup de sa force.

\- Ça suffit, gronda une voix derrière lui.

Sasuke saisit le bras du gros qui tenait Naruto et le tordit sans pitié. L'homme glapit de douleur en essayant de s'extirper de la poigne de fer du brun.

\- Si vous la touchez encore une fois, je vous fais bouffer vos sales pattes, phalanges par phalanges. Et maintenant dégagez.

Devant l'attitude meurtrière de Sasuke et ses yeux assassins, les trois hommes déguerpir sans demander leurs restes. Le brun se tourna alors vers Naruto qui faisait triste mine, une larme coulait même le long d'une de ses joues.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en l'essuyant.

\- Ou-oui c'est juste que... je me suis sentie tellement sans défense. Il n'a même pas eu l'air de sentir mon coup !

\- C'est normal, dans ce corps tu n'as pas autant de force.

\- Oui mais n'importe quelle fille de notre village aurait pu rétamer ce type ! Sakura l'aurait envoyé sur Pluton d'un coup de poing.

\- C'est parce que les filles de notre village sont des ninjas sur-entraînées et Sakura est sans-doute à moitié sanglier ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Sa remarque fit rire Naruto qui se sentit un peu mieux.

\- J'aurai dû me transformer en bodybuildeuse no jutsu plutôt...

\- Mais ça aurait eu beaucoup moins de charme...

La phrase fit tiquer Naruto qui regarda Sasuke d'un air étonné. Ce dernier comprit un peu tard le sens de sa phrase et pour faire diversion, il tendit la peluche grenouille qu'il avait gagné un peu plut tôt.

\- Tiens, le mec du tir à la carabine voulait se débarrasser de ça.

\- C'est pour moi ? Aww c'est trop mignon. Merci !

Naruto, ravie par son cadeau, se dressa alors sur la pointe des pieds et posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de Sasuke pour y déposer un baiser. Se rendant compte de son geste, Naruto se recula un peu, les joues rouges.

\- C'est euh, pour te remercier... pour ça et euh, pour les mecs de tout à l'heure...

Sasuke, choqué, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts sans oser rien dire et commença à avancer.

\- Viens, souffla-t-il doucement, il est temps de rentrer.

Naruto le suivit sans mot dire, le laissant seul avec ses pensées mais au bout d'un moment, il ne put plus continuer de marcher et dû s'appuyer contre un muret.

\- Euh, Sasuke je.. j'ai trop mal au pied.

Le brun se retourna et observa le pied de la blonde que la sandale de bois avait ouvert entre les orteils.

\- Je suppose que t'as pas de pansement.

\- Je suis une fille depuis seulement 48h, je peux pas déjà avoir tout prévu.

Sasuke grommela un peu et finit par se pencher pour porter Naruto dans ses bras.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'écria cette dernière complètement gênée.

\- C'est la solution la plus simple. La maison de la vieille est pas loin t'inquiète. Et arrête de t'agiter comme ça !

Le trajet du retour se fit donc dans un silence gênant durant lequel aucun des deux amis n'osa regarder l'autre. Sasuke déposa enfin son fardeau dans l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures. Naruto le suivit et ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la chambre au lit unique. Le silence se fit encore plus lourd si c'était possible.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que y a qu'un lit... fit Sasuke en considérant la possibilité de dormir par terre.

Allez c'est pas c-comme si c'était la première fois qu'on dormait e-ensemble, lança Naruto en riant pour disperser la gêne bien qu'un léger tremblement dans sa voix trahissait sa nervosité.

Sasuke et Naruto s'installèrent donc dans le lit tout en essayant de faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal et qu'aucun d'eux n'était en train de mourir d'embarras

Mais ils étaient encore loin d'imaginer qu'ils allaient accéder le lendemain un tout nouveau degrés de gêne, rarement atteint pas l'homme.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain matin en sortant d'un rêve tout ce qu'il y avait d'agréable. Les souvenirs commençaient déjà à s'estomper et seule cette sensation de confort et de chaleur persista encore quelques secondes alors que Sasuke n'était pas tout à fait éveillé. Mais peu à peu, il prit conscience que la raison de ce confort était qu'il tenait tout contre lui un corps féminin aux courbes généreuses et que s'il avait chaud c'est parce son anatomie répondait avec enthousiasme à cette stimulation.

Oh. Pu. Tain.

Sasuke Uchiha était présentement allongé – collé – contre le dos de son meilleur ami coincé dans le corps d'une femme – d'une bombe – la main gauche installée sur un sein – moelleux – et son … pénis en érection frottant contre ses fesses – charnues.

Mortifié, pétrifié, mort de honte et en même temps excité comme jamais, le jeune brun n'osait pas bouger d'un iota. Et pourtant il allait bien falloir faire quelque chose. Déjà, il devait s'assurer que Naruto était encore en train de dormir parce que sinon …

\- Hmmm, gémit paresseusement la blonde en bougeant légèrement – oh non – les fesses contre le membre dur de Sasuke.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de ressentir du plaisir mais c'était si difficile ! Le sexy jutsu de Naruto était par nature crée dans le seul but de rendre fou les hommes et Sasuke devait avouer qu'il réussissait parfaitement. Jamais il n'avait eu envie de quelqu'un comme ça, de la sentir contre lui, de la goûter, de la faire sienne.

\- Sa-Sasuke, fit une petite voix - presque un chuchotement.

Le brun se paralysa. Plongé dans sa réflexion il avait laissé son corps agir tout seul et il s'était quelque peu frotté contre Naruto, qui s'était réveillé dans un bien étrange état. En effet, loin d'être en colère comme on pourrait le penser, Naruto, en sentant la main de Sasuke fermement agrippé à un de ses seins et son sexe si dur contre ses fesses commençait à ressentir une sensation au niveau du bas-ventre qui lui donnait envie de serrer les cuisses. Non, en fait elle voulait qu'il continue de bouger, qu'il la caresse, qu'il la touche. Oh oui qu'il la touche partout, que cette main si chaude, si grande, descende jusque... là.

\- Je... je me sens toute bizarre, murmura la blonde presque dans un sanglot en tournant la tête vers Sasuke pour croiser son regard.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux légèrement humides. Humides mais en même temps, brûlant de désir. Elle était excitée et se sentait perdue, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et Sasuke non plus d'ailleurs. Mais par conscience morale et dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, le brun lâcha Naruto et s'éloigna, même si ce geste lui demanda un effort gigantesque.

\- C'est juste... une réaction purement anatomique, rien de plus, lança-t-il d'une voix froide en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et en laissant Naruto seule avec sa frustration.

Naruto et Sasuke avait rangé leurs affaires sans se regarder ni se parler, il allait falloir du temps avant que la gêne du matin ne se dissipe et qu'ils puissent se regarder sans immédiatement repenser à cette scène. Ils dirent au revoir à la vieille qui les avait hébergé et se mirent en chemin pour enfin rentrer à Konoha.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du village fort heureusement et lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes du village en milieu d'après-midi, l'embarras s'était un peu dissipé et ils osaient à nouveau s'adresser la parole sans trop rougir.

A leur arrivée au village, ils purent constater qu'un bon nombre des habitants de Konoha était des crétins. Izumo et Kotetsu comme d'habitude à leur poste à l'entrée du village ne reconnurent absolument pas Naruto, quand bien même il avait les cheveux du même blond qu'avant, les yeux aussi bleus et ces marques en forme de moustache sur les joues. Bon sang, combien de personnes sur Terre avaient ces marques là hein ?

\- Sasuke, mais qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? demanda Izumo en dévorant littéralement Naruto du regard.

Kotetsu s'était présenté à Naruto et essayait de lui faire un baise-main. Naruto pour s'amuser, prit alors une petite voix aiguë et s'agrippa au bras de Sasuke.

\- Nyah je n'appartiens qu'à mon Sasuke-kun, désolée !

\- Qu-quoi ? Sasuke qu'est-ce que..., commença Izumo avec un air d'ahuri.

\- Je suis Naruko-chan, la fiancée de Sasuke-kun, fit Naruto en faisant un V avec ses doigts et en se rapprochant un peu plus au brun – en collant sans s'en rendre contre sa poitrine contre lui.

Pour éviter de prolonger ce contact et parce qu'un groupe de passants s'était formé autour d'eux et que les chuchotements allaient bon train, il repoussa Naruto et tenta de rétablir la vérité. Seulement, personne ne semblait le croire et les murmures se propageaient dans la foule.

\- Toi, t'es en galère, fit une voix grave qu'il connaissait bien.

Shikamaru s'était frayé un chemin pour arriver près d'eux et regardait avec son habituel air fatigué - quoiqu'un peu amusé – le couple nouvellement formé.

\- T'as un je-ne-sais quoi de changé Naruto, dit-il malicieusement en les incitant à le suivre en traversant la foule. Quoi qu'il se soit passé le mieux c'est d'en parler à Tsunade.

Tout en marchant en direction du bureau de l'hokage, Naruto et Sasuke racontèrent leurs péripéties des derniers jours – en omettant bien sûr les quelques moments d'égarement dont personne n'avait besoin d'entendre parler. A la fin de leur récit, Shikamaru évalua Naruto et se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent, tandis qu'il frappait à la porte du bureau de Tsunade.

\- Bah, ça aurait pu être pire, dit-il quand même.

\- Ah ouais ? Je vois mal comment, grommela Sasuke avec les dents serrées.

\- Imagine qu'il soit resté bloqué en mode multi-clonage...

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux en imaginant ne serait-ce qu'une heure avec une quarantaine de Naruto lui braillant dans les oreilles et dévastant tout sur leur passage. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine tandis que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Un fois entrés, l'hokage leva la tête vers eux et regarda d'un air surpris Naruto.

\- Fantasme inavoué ou c'était juste par curiosité ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil circonspect.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Baa-chan, il faut me sortir de là !

Sasuke et Naruto racontèrent une nouvelle fois leur désastreux voyage en espérant que Tsunade aurait un remède miracle pour ce genre de problème. A la fin de leur histoire l'experte en médecine s'avança près de Naruto et lui tourna autour en l'observant avec attention.

\- Un sexy jutsu alors... hm intéressant...

Tsunade se plaça alors derrière Naruto, mit ses mains devant lui et … saisit à pleines mains ses seins généreux pour les tripoter.

\- Tsu-tsu-tsunade-samaaaaaaaa, s'effaroucha Naruto empourpré en essayant de se débattre mais ne faisant que maintenir l'hokage encore plus près de lui. Il avait oublié qu'elle avait une force prodigieuse.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, commenta-t-elle en continuant de jouer avec, les soupesant, les pressant, appréciant leur rondeur et leur moelleux.

Tout ça sous les yeux médusés de Sasuke, blanc comme un linge, le cerveau liquéfié, ne pouvant plus bouger devant l'image de Tsunade tripotant sans gêne la poitrine de Naruto qui se trémoussait en poussant des petits cris, ce qui ne faisait que rendre la scène encore plus érotique. Seigneur.

Tsunade finit pas lâcher Naruto et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, ses mains l'une contre l'autre devant son visage dans une position de réflexion. Naruto de son côté se tortillait pour remettre ses vêtements en place et essayant de se débarrasser du fard sur ses joues.

\- C'est délicat. Étant donné que le sexy jutsu est une invention de ta part Naruto, on ne pourra que faire des tests en espérant que quelque chose se débloque. Viens me voir demain à l'hôpital, nous te ferons passer des examens. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine inquiète de la blonde. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une perturbation du chakra, Sakura verra très facilement le problème.

\- Euuh est-ce bien nécessaire que Sakura-chan soit là ? gémit Naruto. Elle n'a jamais vraiment apprécié que j'utilise mon sexy jutsu, elle risque de ne pas être ravie...

\- C'est une professionnelle, ça ira, assura Tsunade dont les appréhensions de Naruto étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, peut-être qu'une claque suffisamment forte réglera le problème.

Naruto avala difficilement sa salive et sortit du bureau en compagnie de Sasuke. Tsunade en profita pour reluquer sans retenue le postérieur de la blonde et apprécia à sa juste valeur la réussite de ce jutsu.

\- Aah, soupira-t-elle, Jiraya aurait adoré cette histoire. Il en aurait écrit des pages et des pages...

\- Pff Baa-chan est quand même pas mal siphonnée, grommela Naruto tandis qu'ils sortaient de la tour de l'hokage.

Mais à peine un pied mis dehors qu'ils tombèrent sur Ino et Sakura.

\- C'était donc vrai, s'exclama Ino en l'apercevant. Shikamaru m'a raconté que Sasuke s'était trouvé une fiancée.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ?! cria Sakura.

\- Sakura-chan ! C'est pas ma faute, j'te jure !

Naruto se lança pour la troisième fois dans le récit de leur mésaventure sous le regard médusé des deux jeunes filles. L'histoire fit beaucoup rire Ino mais Sakura ne se dérida pas vraiment.

\- Tout de même, finit-elle par dire une fois le récit fini et sa colère envolée. Tu n'avais qu'à pas utiliser ce jutsu à la base. Tout ça pour montrer que vous êtes tous les deux les mêmes queutards.

\- Hé, protesta Sasuke. Me mets pas dans le même sac que lui.

Sakura avait eu mille fois cette conversation avec ses coéquipiers. Elle n'approuvait pas leur comportement frivole à passer de filles en filles et à filer en douce dès qu'elles avaient le dos tourné. Elle trouvait ça lâche et irrespectueux et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais il lui fallait aussi admettre que ni Naruto, ni Sasuke n'obligeaient ces filles à les suivre dans leurs lits et qu'ils ne faisaient jamais de longs discours pleins de promesses pour arriver à leur fin. Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et charmants et profitaient de leur succès voilà tout. Y avait-il vraiment mal à ça ? Surtout que leur condition de ninja étaient pleine de risques et qu'ils n'étaient jamais sûrs de pouvoir rentrer chez eux... C'est face à cet argument que Sakura lâchait toujours l'affaire en soupirant puisqu'après tout, ces deux idiots faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Et donc, reprit Sakura en changeant de sujet. Tsunade-sama n'a pas vu d'explications à ton état ?

\- Non, c'est une situation complètement inédite. Elle parlait d'une perturbation du flux du chakra je crois.

\- Hm, fit Sakura en passant une main sur son menton. Possible. Tu étais peut-être en état de choc émotionnel ce qui a perturbé pour un temps ton chakra. Puis, bien sûr le fait de ne pas réussir à reprendre ton apparence normale n'a pas aidé... Comment est ton chakra sous cette forme ?

\- Euuh, inexistant ? Enfin si, mais je ne peux pas le malaxer sous cette forme.

\- C'est un problème, murmura Sakura toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle prononça encore quelques mots dans sa barbe, essayant d'établir des hypothèses, quant Ino interrompit ses réflexions.

\- Garde ça pour demain quand vous pourrez lui faire tous les examens que vous voulez. En attendant, si on allait s'amuser un peu ? En t'arrangeant je suis sûre qu'on peut arriver à faire saigner du nez Shikamaru. Ça va être marrant, viens.

Naruto a qui cette idée ne plaisait pas vraiment lança à Sasuke un regard implorant tandis qu'il se faisait emporter dans Dieu sait quelle galère. Sakura pouffa un peu et commença à les suivre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke par dessus son épaule.

\- T'inquiète, on n'abîmera pas ta « fiancée ».

Une fois seul, Sasuke lâcha un long soupir en se frottant la nuque. Cette mission l'avait épuisé psychologiquement. Il n'inspirait qu'à rentrer chez lui et oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces derniers jours. Il espérait vraiment que Tsunade et Sakura réussiraient à trouver une solution dès le lendemain pour qu'il puisse retrouver le plus vite possible son meilleur ami, avec un seul chromosome X.

* * *

Malheureusement pour lui son vœux ne fut pas exaucé. Naruto passa la journée du lendemain à subir divers tests mais aucun résultat ne put apporter une solution. Tout paraissait normal, hormis son apparence.

\- Même le sceau du Kyuubi est intacte c'est fascinant, fit Sakura en épluchant les derniers résultats. Mais effectivement tu ne peux pas malaxer ton chakra, il est comme bloqué. Autre chose intéressante, d'après l'échographie tes fonctions reproductrices sont incomplètes.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Naruto, assise sur une chaise devant le bureau de Sakura à l'hôpital.

\- Tu ne pourras pas porter d'enfant.

\- Comme si j'en avais envie ! s'écria Naruto a l'idée qu'il aurait pu être « mère ».

\- Oui mais c'est intéressant de voir la logique qu'il y a dans ce jutsu. Naruko est conçue uniquement pour le plaisir. Elle possède tous les attributs d'une femme, sauf tous les « inconvénients » qui pourraient la rendre moins attirante.

\- En clair ?

\- Tu as crée la parfaite call-girl. Tu n'auras jamais tes règles par exemple et ta pilosité n'est quasiment pas développée.

Naruto piqua un fard monstrueux en entendant cette nouvelle. En créant ce jutsu quand il était môme il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à tout ça ! Il avait juste bidouillé avec un jutsu de métamorphose et quelques magasins cochons.

\- Mais d'un autre côté tu as de la chance. Tout le monde a un jour voulu savoir ce que ça ferait de changer de sexe, tu devrais en profiter, poursuivit Sakura sans prendre en compte la gêne de Naruto. Hé au fait, tu viens à l'anniversaire de Choji ce soir ?

La conversation reprit une teinte beaucoup plus légère et les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent quelques minutes de la fête prévue le soir même. Ensuite, Naruto prit congés et quitta l'hôpital pour rentrer chez elle.

En chemin il compta pas moins de six regards traînant dans sa direction mais les encaissa en soupirant. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était resté bloqué dans le corps d'une femme et il ne s'était pas encore habitué au nouveau comportement que les gens avaient eu à son égard. L'histoire s'était désormais rependue dans tout le village mais même à présent que tout le monde savait que cette plantureuse blonde était Naruto, ça n'empêchait pas les gens de la reluquer sans retenue, voire même de tenter de la tripoter.

Beaucoup d'hommes étaient devenus plus gentils avec lui également, les commerçants au marché ne cessaient de lui offrir des fraises, des fleurs ou bien lui faisaient des réductions généreuses. On accourrait pour lui ouvrir la porte où qu'il aille, on lui proposait de porter son sac ou même de lui faire de l'ombre les jours de forte chaleur. Les femmes en revanche avaient tendance à être particulièrement aigries avec elle, surtout lorsque leurs maris se décrochaient la mâchoire en l'apercevant.

Même le comportement de ses camarades genins avait changé. Pas tous heureusement, mais il s'était bien rendu compte de la lueur de désir dans les yeux de Kiba, du trémoussement gêné de Choji ou encore Lee qui manquait de s'évanouir à chaque fois qui la voyait.

Et puis il y avait Sasuke.

Sasuke qui l'évitait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Konoha, ayant toujours de bons prétextes pour ne pas venir manger de ramens avec lui et refusant toutes les invitations. Ils ne pouvaient même plus s'entraîner ensemble puisque Naruto ne pouvait plus s'entraîner. Si sa situation persistait, il ne pourrait même plus être ninja. Et alors que pourrait-il faire ? Devenir call-girl comme Sakura avait dit ?  
Leur conversation lui revint alors en tête, il avait de la chance, vraiment ? C'est vrai que, pour un homme autant que pour une une femme, le sexe opposé est l'un des plus grands mystères de l'existence. Comprendre les femmes, connaître les hommes, beaucoup de gens rêveraient de savoir ce que ça fait. Sa situation permettait de faire tout une foule d'expériences... Sakura avait peut-être raison, s'il était coincé comme ça autant voir le bon côté des choses et profiter de ses avantages.

* * *

Le soir était doucement tombé sur Konoha et une brise fraîche s'était élevée après une chaude journée d'été. Sasuke avait refusé l'invitation de Choji pour fêter son anniversaire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter Naruto indéfiniment et à vrai dire, son meilleur ami lui manquait assez. Mais il avait trop peur de ses réactions, il ne voulait pas... tout gâcher. Maintenant une semaine était passée après ces événements et Sasuke avait eu le temps de repenser à ce qui était arrivé.  
Oui il était attiré par Naruto. Beaucoup trop. Ce corps il... il était tout simplement parfait. On aurait dit que Naruto s'était inspiré de ses fantasmes les plus délirants pour créer ce maudit jutsu. Et maintenant Sasuke ne pouvait plus revoir son ami sans risquer d'avoir une énorme trique. Et il était certain que l'attirance n'était pas réciproque. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Naruto à l'intérieur de ce corps, était resté le même, et à ce qu'il sache, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. C'était un vrai calvaire. Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire la vérité, la situation était beaucoup trop ambiguë.

Sasuke souffla en allant s'asseoir au bord de sa terrasse pour prendre l'air frais. Il avait récemment réintégré une maison du quartier des Uchiha, pas sa maison d'enfance bien sûr mais une coquette propriété traditionnelle tout en bois sombre avec des portes coulissantes et une terrasse qui faisait tout le tour.

Il resta assis comme cela pendant un moment, ses pieds frôlant l'herbe tendre à contempler le ciel étoilé quand soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Une silhouette s'avançait vers sa maison, pourtant installée à l'écart des autres.

\- Hey, salua la nouvelle venue d'une voix douce depuis le trottoir.

\- 'Lut, fit Sasuke d'une voix morne quand il reconnut Naruto.

Prenant sa réponse pour un bon signe, la blonde traversa le petit jardin et vint s'asseoir à côté du brun sur le terrasse en bois. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux lâchés et était vêtue d'une petite robe d'été rose pâle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. La robe était loin d'être moulante, c'était le genre de vêtement léger qu'on mettait lors des chaudes journées pour laisser la moindre brise rafraîchir la peau mais elle eut l'effet complètement inverse pour Sasuke.

\- T'étais pas à la fête de Choji ? demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

\- Si, mais j'en ai eu marre de Kiba.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a pas lâché mon décolleté des yeux et arrêtait pas de me coller, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

Kiba, cet enfoiré. Il avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire du rentre-dedans hein ? Bon, de nombreux habitants de Konoha rêvaient de faire exactement la même chose mais la plupart n'osait tout de même pas tenter une approche. Il s'agissait tout de même de Naruto, bon sang !

En plus, songea Sasuke avec amertume, la réaction de la blonde prouvait bien que, même dans cette apparence, il n'était pas intéressé par la gente masculine. Pourtant il s'était toujours dit, avec son côté hyper tactile, que Naruto aurait pu faire partie des ces « hétéros curieux ».

Il arrêta là ses pensées qui commençaient à dévier pour poursuivre la conversation.

\- Ce mec a toujours été relou avec les filles. C'est pas tellement étonnant qu'il te drague, même s'il s'agit de... toi.

\- Ouais je sais... Mais d'un autre côté... commença Naruto avec d'hésiter. Elle regarda Sasuke comme si elle était en train de prendre une décision. D'un autre côté, Sakura m'a fait une remarque aujourd'hui qui m'a fait réfléchir. Elle a dit que j'avais de la chance d'une certaine façon. Que beaucoup d'hommes se demandent ce que ça ferait d'être une femme et que moi je peux en faire l'expérience.

Sasuke réfléchit quelques secondes à cette idée. Ce genre de chose ne lui avait personnellement jamais traversé l'esprit mais il faut dire que Sasuke n'était pas du genre à s'interroger sur sa condition d'homme, sa place dans l'univers ou autre question existentielle. Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel curieux.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que ça en fait cogiter certains.

\- Et donc j'ai décidé de voir le bon côté de cette situation et que j'allais tout expérimenter. Je veux ressentir toutes les sensations que peuvent connaître une femme.

\- Toutes ? demanda Sasuke dont le côté pervers imposa immédiatement des images dans son esprit.

\- Oui, répondit Naruto avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Par exemple, c'est horrible de courir avec une poitrine comme ça.

\- Ah ? commenta le brun en faisant mine de rien.

\- Ou encore, poursuivit Naruto avec une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse et... sensuelle ? Cet après-midi, il faisait tellement chaud que j'ai pris une douche et je me suis ensuite allongée sur mon lit. Nue, crut-elle bon d'ajouter.

Sasuke fixa un point à l'horizon. Tous ses muscles s'étaient soudainement pétrifiés.

\- Et je... j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai glissé mes mains le long de mon corps... J'ai caressé mes cuisses et... j'ai glissé un doigt entre mes jambes. C'était chaud... humide...

Quels étaient les signes d'un arrêt cardiaque déjà ?

\- Mais... je n'ai pas pu aller au bout, conclut Naruto en haussant les épaules.

\- Hm hm, marmonna Sasuke.

Le langage n'était à cet instant plus à sa portée.

\- Tu vois quand je parlais d'expériences je parlais aussi sur le plan sexuel. Sasuke, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de silence et à nouveau avec cette voix chaude et légèrement voilée, l'autre jour... le lendemain du festival... j'étais tellement excitée... Te sentir contre moi. Si dur...

\- Naruto... souffla le brun avec tout le self-control donc il était capable. Arrête, tu... tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Je ne veux pas...

Sasuke fut bien obligé de se tourner vers la blonde et lorsqu'il la vit, légèrement penchée vers lui, avec ses grands yeux remplis de désir, une bretelle de sa robe qui avait glissé de son épaule, il tressaillit. Elle posa une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme en se rapprochant encore un peu.

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, j'ai juste terriblement envie de toi.

Dans un geste de pure audace, elle prit appui sur un genou et passa sa jambe de l'autre côté du corps de Sasuke. Installée ainsi face à lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, la jeune femme porta le coup de grâce.

\- Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi alors... fais-moi l'amour Sasuke.

Elle avait presque _gémit_ son prénom et ce fut la goutte de trop. Beaucoup trop.

Le brun leva légèrement la tête et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils amorcèrent alors un fougueux baiser, leurs langues glissant sur contre l'autre, se goûtant, s'éloignant pour mieux se rencontrer. Naruto mit ses mains sur la nuque du brun pour mieux glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre.

Sasuke de son côté était loin de rester immobile. Il fit courir ses mains le long des jambes dorées de la blonde pour les remonter, caresser sa taille, frôler ses côtes, appuyer sur ses seins et toucher sa gorge. Du bout des doigts il écarta les bretelles de la petite robe de Naruto et fit tomber le haut du vêtement jusqu'à ses hanches. Il enfouit alors son visage dans son cou et lui donna une série de baiser brûlant pendant que ses mains retrouvaient sa douce poitrine.

Naruto, submergée par les sensations, bascula la tête en arrière pour offrir sa gorge aux impitoyables baisers de Sasuke. Elle serra ses doigts, toujours dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle sentit alors une main caresser ses fesses et remonter dans son dos pour défaire d'un geste l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Une fois ses seins libérés, la bouche du brun se jeta avidement dessus et joua avec ses tétons durcis. Naruto gémit lorsqu'il les mordilla doucement.

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke inversa leur position. Il bascula ses hanches pour venir allonger le dos de Naruto sur la terrasse, ses jambes accrochées autour de sa taille. Il se tenait debout dans l'herbe, penché sur elle pour continuer leur petit manège. Son bassin se trouvait juste devant son entrejambe et lorsque son érection vint frotter contre son sexe, Naruto gémit plus fort encore.

Sasuke se rendit compte à ce moment-là, qu'ils étaient encore dehors et que le moindre passant noctambule pourrait être témoin de leurs activités. Il glissa alors ses bras dans le dos de sa compagne a qui il murmura de s'accrocher avant de la soulever et de bondir sur sa terrasse pour aller dans sa chambre, située juste derrière le panneau coulissant. Il déposa la jeune fille sur le lit et, tout en s'écartant d'elle, il fit glisser la robe le long de ses jambes pour l'en débarrasser. A présent vêtue uniquement d'une petite culotte, la plantureuse blonde le regardait avec gourmandise tandis qu'il l'a contemplait. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, aussi il agrippa les pans de son t-shirt noir et les souleva pour l'enlever. A la vue de son torse musclé, aux abdominaux bien dessinés et barrés de quelques cicatrices, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec envie.

\- T'as toujours été beaucoup trop beau, confia-t-elle en le regardant se pencher à nouveau sur elle.

Sasuke pouffa et lui offrit un diablement sexy sourire en coin. Un peu moqueur, un peu flatté. Il recommença à l'embrasser avant de descendre sa bouche le long de son cou, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre et de s'arrêter au niveau de ce bout de tissu qui recouvrait encore cette partie de son anatomie qu'il convoitait.

Elle voulait découvrir toutes les sensations d'une femme pas vrai ? Eh bien elle allait immédiatement avoir droit à son premier orgasme. Il embrassa d'abord son pubis encore recouvert par le vêtement avant de faire glisser lentement celui-ci le long de ses jambes. Il en profita pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses et remonta enfin vers son intimité. Naruto se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit un premier coup de langue sur son sexe. Cette partie du corps était tellement sensible, il n'était pas évident de trouver la bonne pression à exercer, les bons gestes à faire pour procurer du plaisir à sa partenaire. Mais Sasuke, fort de plusieurs années d'expérience, pouvait se vanter d'être plutôt doué en la matière.

Il continua de passer sa langue sur les petites lèvres de la blonde, appréciant de constater à quel point elle était mouillée. Il s'attarda un moment sur la petite pointe de chair jusqu'à faire se tordre Naruto qui ne se gênait pas pour gémir librement. Il s'intéressa à un autre endroit pour faire durer son plaisir avant de revenir agacer son clitoris. Il continua ses mouvements de langue jusqu'à ce que la blonde soit parcourue de spasmes incontrôlables.

\- Haaan ouii, aaah, haleta-t-elle en agrippant les draps au dessus d'elle.

Et soudain, ses jambes se figèrent, son dos se cambra et elle laissa échapper un cri de pure félicité. Son corps sembla être privé de toute énergie d'un seul coup alors qu'elle savourait avec un sourire les derniers instants de son orgasme. Sasuke, satisfait revint s'allonger à ses côtés et observa d'un œil amusé son amante tenter de reprendre le dessus.

Après un instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa le brun avec un sourire.

\- C'était génial.

\- Pas de quoi, plaisanta Sasuke en venant appuyer sa tête sur sa main. Alors, l'orgasme féminin est aussi puissant qu'on le dit ?

\- Hmm, c'est très différent, répondit Naruto après une seconde de réflexion. La montée du plaisir est plus longue et quand ça explose, waouh. Et puis les retombées c'est aussi... pfiuu.

Naruto avait du mal à l'expliquer avec des mots, tout était une question de tension, de frustration et de sensations. Et quelles sensations ! Il avait hâte d'en ressentir de nouvelles. La blonde se releva alors et s'installa assise sur les cuisses de Sasuke.

\- A mon tour maintenant, dit-elle en poussant sur l'épaule du brun pour qu'il se retrouve complètement allongé.

\- A-a ton tour de quoi ? balbutia Sasuke en la voyant s'activer sur sa ceinture.

\- De te faire plaisir bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Oh mais humph ! - elle venait de baisser brutalement son pantalon – t'es... t'es pas obligée tu sais, dit-il affreusement gêné à l'idée que son meilleur ami puisse lui faire... _ça_.

\- Quoi, tu veux pas ?

Elle avait interrompu tous ses gestes alors que sa main était à quelques millimètres de son érection douloureuse.

Si. Si, il crevait d'envie de sentir cette bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses autour de sa verge. Oh oui. Il avala difficilement sa salive et hocha lentement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- J'ai bien dit que je voulais tout expérimenter, dit-elle avec un sourire coquin avant de baisser le sous-vêtement du brun et de s'emparer de son membre tendu.

Elle commença à le masturber doucement, les yeux rivés sur le sexe durci de Sasuke, fascinée. Ce dernier aurait préféré qu'elle ne le fixe pas comme ça mais quand elle accéléra ses mouvements il mit de côté sa gêne pour laisser échapper un faible grognement de plaisir. Ravie par les sons qu'elle arrivait à extirper au brun, Naruto l'observa se laisser aller et fermer les yeux. Elle plaça alors ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se pencha pour goûter à cette peau si fine.

Sasuke se crispa quand il sentit une langue caresser le bout de son gland et rouvrit immédiatement les yeux pour voir Naruto prendre son pénis en bouche et effectuer des va-et-vient. Elle était à quatre pattes tenant d'une main son membre et prenant appui sur le matelas de son autre main. Elle avait le dos cambré et Sasuke pouvait apercevoir de sa position ses fesses rebondies. Ses seins quant à eux, étaient doucement ballottés par les mouvements de sa tête renforçant encore l'érotisme de cette vision. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps si elle continuait comme ça.

Il poussa un râle sonore lorsqu'elle prit sa verge plus profondément dans sa bouche et qu'elle serrait encore plus ses lèvres autour de celle-ci.

\- Putain Naruto tu haan, haleta Sasuke quand il sentit la blonde appuyer sa langue contre une veine. Je vais... hum putain je vais venir.

Naruto ne ralentit pourtant pas la cadence et continua ses mouvements jusqu'à sentir un tremblement parcourir le corps de Sasuke jusqu'à son pénis qui se libéra de sa semence dans sa bouche.

L'idée de tout cela, toujours dans sa quête de nouvelles expériences, avait été de savoir si oui ou non le goût du sperme était si terrible que ça. Rebutée, plus à l'idée d'avaler que par le goût en lui-même, elle se leva pour aller cracher dans la salle de bain à côté. Lorsqu'elle revint elle alla s'allonger le plus naturellement du monde à côté de Sasuke qui se remettait doucement de sa jouissance.

Ils profitèrent de plusieurs minutes de calme et de tendresse avant que Naruto déclare :

\- En fait c'est pas si dégueu. Mais c'est pas bon non plus.

Sasuke se frappa le front en soupirant.

\- T'es vraiment grave, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui oui je sais, rigola la blonde avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire malicieux. Et alors ? Elle était bonne ma pipe ?

Sasuke manqua d'abord de s'étrangler en entendant la demande mais il reprit son calme parce qu'une question le tracassait.

\- Ouais, c'était bon. D'ailleurs un peu trop bon pour une première fois. Tu n'aurais pas déjà ….

\- Je t'assure que non, se défendit Naruto. J'ai juste... fait ce que j'aime – j'aimais – qu'on me fasse. J'ai quand même le sacré avantage de connaître parfaitement le fonctionnement du corps d'un mec et donc... je sais ce que ça fait de se faire sucer.

\- Ok ok, mais... il y a une dernier truc que tu connais pas encore, signala Sasuke en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Quoi, déjà d'attaque ? gloussa Naruto en jetant un œil à la virilité pas encore tout à fait dressée de son ami.

\- Un petit coup de main et je te ferai de nouveau crier dans une minute, fit Sasuke en se pressant contre la blonde.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement tout en caressant chaque parcelle de leurs peaux, avides de plus de contacts, de plus de sensations, de plus de plaisir. Bientôt, et sans même l'aide de Naruto, le sexe de Sasuke fut à nouveau dur et près à s'engouffrer au plus profond des chairs de la jeune femme.

\- Euh, Sasuke attends, intervint alors Naruto en hésitant. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas si ce corps est... vierge ou pas.

\- T'en fait pas, j'irai doucement alors, répondit Sasuke en enfouissant son nez dans les longs cheveux blonds en même temps que son pénis s'introduisait dans l'intimité de sa compagne.

Il l'avait pénétré le plus lentement possible, attendant le moindre signe de douleur chez son amante mais une fois entré dans toute sa longueur, Naruto ne protesta pas.

\- C'est bon, souffla-t-elle, tu peux y aller. Naruko est une petite cochonne.

\- Tant mieux, répliqua le brun en commençant à bouger.

Les deux jeunes gens ne tardèrent pas à ressentir un plaisir dévastateur. Sasuke ne retenait pas ses puissants coups de bassins qui faisaient crier Naruto de plus en plus fort.

\- Oh oui, hmm continue ! C'est bon !

\- Merde, t'es trop bonne. Tellement serrée... gémit Sasuke en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son intimité.

Sasuke sentit la jouissance arriver trop vite, il voulait faire durer le plaisir beaucoup plus longtemps. Il se pencha sur Naruto et roula pour la placer au dessus de lui. Aussitôt, Naruto bougea les hanches de haut en bas pour continuer leur rapport mais évidemment la cadence était moins rapide, permettant à Sasuke de se contrôler. La pénétration était plus lente certes, mais aussi plus profonde. Naruto sentait également le plaisir grimper en flèche, elle bougeait sensuellement son bassin pour sentir le mieux possible ce membre imposant dans son vagin dont les parois se contractaient délicieusement. Sasuke prit a pleines mains les fesses de la blonde et l'aida à se soulever pour mieux se faire pénétrer. Naruto qui gémissait franchement, passa ses mains sur son propre corps, caressant son ventre, ses seins, ses joues. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle suçait un doigt de son autre main en fermant les yeux.

\- Sa-suke... Haan je vais aaah je vais jouir !

Ses hahanements devinrent plus forts quand elle accéléra son déhanchement et l'orgasme lui arracha un cri d'extase. Les contractions de son sexe autour du membre de Sasuke ne purent que faire jouir ce dernier qui poussa un gémissement légèrement rauque. Les deux corps s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, couverts de sueur mais définitivement extasiés.

Après leur torride échange, Naruto et Sasuke s'endormirent rapidement l'un contre l'autre, ne se doutant pas qu'au réveil, ils auraient une petite surprise.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser doucement les corps endormit des deux jeunes ninja. Sasuke avait pris Naruto dans ses bras et son nez se faisait légèrement chatouiller par quelques mèches blondes. Sortant doucement de son sommeil, encore trop groggy pour ouvrir les yeux, Sasuke sentit que Naruto était également en train de se réveiller.

D'humeur coquine et sentant le sexe du brun - toujours un peu dur au réveil - contre ses fesses, Naruto commença à se frotter doucement contre ce membre qui ne tarderait pas à se dresser complètement. Sasuke en s'apercevant de ses intentions sourit contre sa nuque et apprécia de la voir aussi excitée dès le réveil.

\- Hmm, murmura-t-il sensuellement en pressant sa désormais érection contre les fesses charnues. Tu la veux déjà ?

\- Oui, gémit une... non pas une petite voix. Plutôt une voix grave. Trop grave pour une jeune fille.

Un silence glaçant s'abattit alors dans la pièce et aucun des deux jeunes ninja osa bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Lentement Naruto ouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur son corps. La généreuse poitrine avait disparu, les poils et les muscles avaient remplacés le corps doux et moelleux et... merde. Un pénis se dressait fièrement entre ses jambes !

Avant qu'il ait réussi à articuler un mot, Sasuke qui venait de percuter s'écarta brusquement de Naruto en manquant de l'envoyer s'écraser par terre. Se levant précipitamment il observa, effaré, son meilleur ami qui avait reprit son apparence masculine.

Et si un passant avait eu l'idée de se promener dans ce quartier à ce moment-là, il aurait pu sérieusement s'interroger sur l'origine de ce cri d'horreur.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mois.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois que Naruto avait réintégré son corps masculin après être resté bloqué pendant plusieurs jours sous la forme de son sexy jutsu.

Ça faisait un mois également que Sasuke et lui avaient passé la nuit la plus torride de leur existence.

\- C'est pas grave Sasuke... Ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais...

Et ça faisait également un mois que Sasuke avait été incapable de coucher avec quelqu'un. De là à dire qu'il y avait un lien entres les deux, il y avait un pas qu'il se refusait à franchir.

Assis en sous-vêtement au bord d'un lit, Sasuke se tenait la tête entres ses mains, humilié et inquiet parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir une érection pour la fille quasiment nue qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ou quelque chose ?

Bien sûr il était déshydraté, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir la trique. Connerie. Elle essayait d'être gentille mais elle ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Et puis pourquoi l'avait-il dragué de toute façon ? Elle était banale, sans intérêt, pas si jolie. Rien à voir avec...

Sasuke se leva brusquement, se rhabilla et sortit du petit appartement où l'avait emmené cette fille. Il fila sur le terrain d'entraînement en quelques secondes et enchaîna quelques prises de taijutsu contre un tronc d'arbre qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Putain de merde ! s'emporta Sasuke en frappant l'écorce avec son poing.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ? Lui qui n'avait jamais été malade, qui n'avait jamais eu de faiblesses. Surtout dans ce domaine particulier. Il avait connu pleins de filles et jamais, _jamais,_ ça ne lui été arrivé. Et en l'espace d'un mois, c'était la troisième fois qu'il essayait de coucher avec une fille sans parvenir à... à... la lever.

Mais dire qu'il n'y arrivait plus du tout n'était pas vrai non plus. Il n'y arrivait que quand il était fatigué le soir ou au petit matin quand il n'était pas encore tout à fait conscient et qu'il se laissait aller à repenser avec cette fameuse nuit. Avec Naruto dans son apparence féminine.

Ses courbes généreuses, sa peau moelleuse, sa voix quand elle gémissait, sa bouche sur son corps, ses yeux qui le provoquaient. Son souvenir le hantait.

Sasuke laissa échapper un long soupir et vint appuyer son front contre l'arbre devant lui. A ce moment, il entendit des gens arriver jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement . Il se retourna et aperçut Sakura et Naruto s'approcher de lui.

\- Bonjour Sasuke ! Tu viens t'entraîner avec nous ? salua Sakura avec enthousiasme.

Le brun répondit au salut par un signe de tête et croisa brièvement le regard de Naruto.

\- Non, j'avais fini. Je vous laisse.

\- Attends ! On voulait manger des ramens après ça, tu veux pas venir ?

Sasuke déclina la proposition sans se retourner et s'enfuit pour retrouver la solitude de son logement.

Sa relation avec Naruto battait de l'aile depuis qu'ils avaient dérapé, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Le lendemain matin de leurs ébats, quand Naruto avait repris son apparence normale, ils avaient tous les deux paniqués en réalisant ce qu'ils avait fait, ils s'étaient criés dessus et puis Sasuke l'avait mis dehors. Il l'évitait depuis, souhaitant juste oublier toute cette histoire et ne jamais en reparler. Ils auraient fait comme si de rien était et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre mais c'était sans compter ce fichu problème érectile qui empêchait Sasuke de passer à autre chose.

Comment Naruto vivait la situation ? Il n'en savait rien. Il semblait bien vivre le fait d'avoir été une femme pendant quelques jours, n'hésitant pas à rire de cet épisode avec les autres. Il devait sûrement prendre tout ça comme une aventure d'un soir, une bêtise qu'on fait quand on a trop bu et dont on peut rire par la suite.

Bon sang, pourquoi Sasuke était incapable de réagir de la même façon ? Pourquoi était-il tellement gêné lorsqu'il croisait Naruto et que des flashs de leurs ébats lui revenaient en tête régulièrement ?

Et surtout, pourquoi arrivait-il seulement à bander quand il pensait à son meilleur ami ?

Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer mais soudain, un bruit sourd retentit dehors. Il ouvrit le panneau coulissant de sa chambre pour laisser apparaître Naruto debout sur sa terrasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Hé, tu te souviens Sasuke ? C'est ici même, sur cette terrasse, qu'on s'est roulés notre première pelle.

\- Qu- !

Les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke regardait Naruto comme s'il était devenu dingue.

\- Enfin tu me regardes, fit Naruto avec un demi sourire. Bon, tu me laisses entrer ou bien tu préfères avoir cette discussion dans la rue ?

Sasuke avait moyennement envie de faire partager à ses voisins ses conversations privées, aussi, il s'écarta pour laisser Naruto entrer chez lui.

\- Quelle conversation ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

\- La conversation qu'on aurait dû avoir il y a un mois.

\- Tss, je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire, dit Sasuke en croisant les bras. Il était agacé que Naruto ne suive pas le plan du « plutôt mourir que de reparler de ça un jour ».

\- Oh arrête un peu de faire ton pétochard, je vois bien que tu digères pas alors parlons-en une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je ne fais pas mon _pétochard_.

\- Alors arrête de fuir tout le temps. On dirait que tu t'es fait agressée, il me semblait pourtant que t'étais d'accord. J'ai senti ton consentement bien dur dans ton pantalon en tout cas...

\- Put... Naruto, tu veux bien arrêter de te marrer ! Y a rien de drôle.

\- Je t'en prie, y a pas mort d'hommes non plus. En plus toi, t'as rien fait de bizarre, t'as juste couché avec une femme qui le voulait. C'est moi qui...

Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase et pour la première fois, semblait embarrassé, ses oreilles étaient légèrement rouges et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon.

\- C'est moi qui ai couché avec un homme. Qui t'ai demandé de coucher avec moi.

\- Mais tu... tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. C'est moi qui aurait dû... J'étais constamment conscient que c'était toi. Tu n'avais pas le même corps mais... je savais que c'était _toi_.

\- J'étais dans mon état normal Sasuke. Je savais ce que je faisais quand je t'ai allumé et je savais ce qui allait se passer.

Naruto avait baissé la tête en disant ça, il s'approcha légèrement de Sasuke et leva les yeux pour les planter directement dans ceux de son ami, déterminé.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que j'étais attiré par toi et que sous cette apparence j'avais une chance que tu le sois par moi. Et je ne regrette pas.

\- Naruto... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...

\- Ça t'es arrivé de repenser à cette nuit Sasuke ?

Naruto avait la voix légèrement rauque, peut-être avait-il la gorge sèche ? Elle était grave et définitivement masculine mais Sasuke l'a trouva très sensuelle.

\- Est-ce que c'était aussi bien pour toi que ça l'a été pour moi ?

\- Je...

\- Réponds-moi.

Naruto s'était encore approché de lui – plus petit – sa bouche arrivait au niveau de son menton et Sasuke sentait son souffle frôler son cou. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

\- C'était bon, avoua Sasuke dans un souffle.

\- Tu... te souviens quand j'ai dit que je voulais prendre ça comme une expérience et ressentir tout ce qu'une femme ressentirait ?

\- Hm...

\- Je suis un homme depuis toujours et pourtant... je n'ai pas encore ressenti tout ce qu'un homme pourrait ressentir...

Naruto avait levé la tête et leurs bouches étaient à présent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient et Sasuke eut l'impression de retrouver cette sensation – l'excitation, le désir – qu'il avait pu ressentir avec Naruko. Oui, il voulait à nouveau se sentir aussi bien, ressentir tout ce plaisir...

\- Non, fit Sasuke en se reculant juste avant que Naruto ne l'embrasse. Putain Naruto ! T'es mon meilleur ami bordel ! Et on est tous les deux des mecs ! C'est... c'est... _anormal._

Naruto, choqué, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais finit par la fermer et baisser la tête. Il était blessé.

\- Naruto... je voulais pas...

\- J'ai l'habitude qu'on dise que je suis anormal, t'inquiète.

Sasuke se rendit soudain compte de ce qui l'avait dit et de ce que ses mots pouvaient évoquer à Naruto. Ça lui rappelait l'époque où le monde le rejetait et le traitait de monstre...

Voyant qu'il était en train de se diriger vers le panneau coulissant pour partir, Sasuke se dépêcha de le rattraper et lui saisit le poignet.

\- Je suis désolé, tu n'es pas anormal.

Sasuke se tenait debout derrière lui, son nez touchait presque les mèches de cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Quand son odeur parvint à ses narines, il remarqua qu'il avait la même qu'elle. L'odeur si enivrante de Naruko, c'était la sienne.

\- Je suis perturbé par tout ça... Je crois que ça m'effraie.

\- Moi aussi ça m'effraie, répondit Naruto et se retournant pour lui faire face. Mais je crois que l'envie l'emporte sur la peur.

Il avait sourit en disant ça et puisque Naruto souriait, tout finirait par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre. N'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke prit alors le visage de Naruto entres ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il retrouva les mêmes sensations qu'il y a un mois. Sa bouche était peut-être moins charnues mais elle était aussi douce et la langue qui caressait la sienne était la même.

Tandis qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser, Naruto se colla au corps du brun et laissa ses mains se balader. Il caressa d'abord ses cheveux, son dos et puis il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt noir et alla toucher son torse, son ventre et encore plus bas...

\- Att- Attends, intervint Sasuke, le souffle court à cause de leur baiser. Il faut que tu saches...

\- Quoi ? demanda Naruto sans toutefois arrêter sa main qui continuait de descendre jusqu'au bord de son pantalon.

\- Ça fait un mois que j'ai pas... Que j'ai pas pu... bander.

Le blond regarda son ami avec étonnement, il rougissait légèrement visiblement embarrassé. Naruto eut un sourire carnassier.

\- J'aime les challenges.

Sans plus de pudeur, Naruto glissa sa main dans le pantalon du brun, saisit son pénis et commença à le masturber lentement. Sasuke eut un hoquet de surprise mais se laissa faire.

Tout en s'activant, Naruto commença à embrasser sa gorge, mordiller ses oreilles, lécher sa clavicule mais son t-shirt empêchait tout autre accès.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Sasuke était bien trop perturbé pour penser à protester. Il saisit les bords de son t-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Il pensait s'arrêter là mais Naruto répéta d'une voix plus autoritaire et en affirmant sa prise sur son sexe :

\- J'ai dit, déshabille-toi.

Sasuke commença alors à déboutonner son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, bientôt suivit de son boxer. Il se retrouva alors nu devant Naruto qui continuait toujours ses gestes sur sa verge et il se rendit compte qu'elle était en érection.

Mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là, il avait recommencé à couvrir son corps désormais accessible, de baisers et, lentement mais sûrement, il descendait... Il se retrouva bientôt à genoux face à lui et n'hésita pas avant de prendre en bouche son sexe. Sasuke étouffa un gémissement de surprise mais n'arriva pas à taire ceux qui suivirent, provoqués par la divine fellation de Naruto. Il léchait son sexe sur toute sa longueur avant de titiller ses testicules pour enfin glisser le gland dans sa bouche et effectuer des mouvements de succions. C'était si bon, peut-être encore meilleur que la première fois. Sasuke glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde pour l'encourager à poursuivre ses mouvements.

Sentant que l'Uchiha ne tarderait pas à jouir, Naruto arrêta là sa gâterie et se remit sur ses pieds. D'un geste, il retira son t-shirt et lorsqu'il voulut en faire de même avec son pantalon, la main de Sasuke l'arrêta.

\- Je vais le faire.

Le brun tira alors sur la fermeture éclair du pantalon et tira dessus pour le faire tomber. Il se retrouva alors devant un boxer qui ne cachait rien de l'érection de l'Uzumaki et déglutit. C'était le moment de vérité, le moment où il allait vraiment avoir face à lui un homme nu et où il verrait si cette vision allait le dégoûter ou au contraire, l'exciter. Il ne savait pas quelle option il redoutait le plus.

Il posa d'abord un doigt sur le sexe de Naruto, encore couvert par le tissu et le toucha sur toute sa longueur. Il était vraiment dur... Il posa ensuite toute la paume de sa main dessus et commença à le caresser doucement. Prenant plus d'assurance, Sasuke saisit le membre dans sa main, toujours recouvert par le sous-vêtement et fit des mouvements de pompes, comme Naruto l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

\- Hmgh, Sas'ke... plus vite, geignit Naruto en se mordant la lèvre.

Sasuke remarqua seulement les réactions de Naruto et il se délecta de l'observer tandis qu'il accélérait les gestes de sa main. Il semblait à la fois prendre beaucoup de plaisir mais également souffrir le martyre.

\- Touche-moi... plus, supplia-t-il en tremblant.

Le brun tira alors sur son boxer pour en sortir son sexe et continua de le masturber, cette fois-ci directement contre la peau. Naruto s'était mis à gémir de moins en moins discrètement et avait fermé les yeux hermétiquement. Sasuke accéléra ses mouvements, hypnotisé par les tremblements et les gémissements du blond et complètement obsédé par l'idée de lui procurer encore plus de plaisir.

\- Ah, aaah, hmmm !

Naruto avait soudainement agrippé les épaules de Sasuke pour ne pas s'écrouler pendant qu'il jouissait dans sa main.

Il avait posé son front contre son épaule et reprenait doucement son souffle tandis que Sasuke réalisait ce qui venait de se passer. Il posa une main dans le dos de son ami pour le caresser et leva son autre main devant ses yeux pour regarder la substance collante qui la recouvrait. Il venait de branler Naruto et ça ne l'avait absolument pas fait débander. Au contraire, sa virilité debout depuis maintenant de longues minutes, réclamait qu'on s'occupe d'elle et vite.

\- Naruto, murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou. J'ai envie de te prendre...

Le blond leva alors la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux si sombres qui brillaient d'une lueur de désir mais aussi de quelque chose de plus. De la tendresse ? Ou bien...

\- D'accord, répondit-il d'une voix faible en l'amenant vers le lit.

Ils s'allongèrent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Désormais aussi nu l'un que l'autre, ils exploraient leur corps sans aucune barrière. Ils s'enlaçaient, se frottaient contre l'autre, se caressaient en oubliant tout le reste. Ils avaient laissé de côté leurs peurs et leurs a priori et profitaient simplement du moment présent.

Sasuke tendit alors le bras vers sa table de chevet et en sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en déposa une bonne quantité dans la paume de sa main avant d'approcher cette dernière des fesses de Naruto et d'y glisser un doigt.

\- Hn ! C'est froid ton truc !

Il avait perdu depuis un moment son ton provocateur et sa langue bien pendue, il faut dire qu'il anticipait quelque peu le fait d'être pris par un autre homme...

\- C'est toi qui es brûlant...

Sasuke, par contre, trouvait la situation plutôt amusante et surtout atrocement excitante. Ça l'avait rendu d'humeur joueuse et il n'hésitait pas à murmurer quelques phrases aguicheuses d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Détends-toi, elle va jamais rentrer sinon.

\- F-facile à dire ! Hmm...

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que Sasuke préparait Naruto le plus doucement possible. Il avait réussi à mettre deux doigts mais il craignait de lui faire mal s'il essayait plus. Mais son érection devenait douloureuse...

\- Tu peux la mettre... dit alors Naruto en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, tant il était embarrassant de demander ça.

Sasuke s'allongea alors entres les jambes écartées de Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurer. Puis enfin, il le pénétra, le plus lentement possible.

\- Ça va ?

Naruto, la mâchoire crispée, se contenta de hocher la tête pour lui répondre. Il prit de longues aspirations avant de laisser Sasuke commence à se mouvoir. Ça ne faisait pas si mal que ça mais la sensation était étrange et demandait un temps d'adaptation.

Lorsque Sasuke commença à effectuer de longs va-et-vient, les sensations changèrent. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait habitué mais peu à peu... Oui. Peu à peu le plaisir montait et le rapport se faisait de plus en plus agréable.

Pour Sasuke aussi, à en voir la façon dont ses muscles se contractaient et ses mains se crispaient sur les draps. Voir son ami ainsi avait quelque chose de fascinant et indubitablement excitant. Il faisait l'amour avec application, il était concentré sur son rythme, sur les réactions de ses partenaires et veillait à donner du plaisir. Il était vraiment doué, pensa Naruto tandis qu'un gémissement plus intense s'échappait de ses lèvres.

\- Plus vite, demanda-t-il en passant ses mains dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui.

Sasuke obéit et accéléra ses mouvements de bassin. C'était si bon, il avait l'impression de se noyer dans les sensations. C'était la première fois qu'il s'abandonnait ainsi dans le sexe, oubliant tout le reste sauf son partenaire.

 _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..._

Leurs corps étaient parfaitement compatibles, ils se complétaient. Et il était si désirable à cet instant, quand il frissonnait à chaque coup de bassin, quand il gémissait et s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

Mais Sasuke voulait plus. Il voulait le faire se tordre de plaisir et crier son prénom. Il voulait le corrompre et l'emporter avec lui dans les profondeurs de l'orgasme.

\- Aah-, han Na-Naruto... Je vais venir...

\- Sasuke, Sas'... ke... Encore je... Haan !

Naruto cambra soudainement son dos et agrippa les draps au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il venait de succomber à un puissant orgasme. Sasuke ne tarda pas à le rejoindre comme il l'avait prédit, puis il roula sur le côté pour s'écrouler sur le lit, épuisé par l'effort.

Essoufflés, les deux garçons tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et éclatèrent de rire. Hilare mais embarrassé, Naruto se retourna sur le dos et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

\- Maintenant on joue les timides ? fit Sasuke pour le taquiner.

\- Ferme-là, c'est gênant, râla Naruto avant se tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder Sasuke d'un œil. Dis, tu vas pas me jeter dehors comme la dernière fois ?

\- Je t'ai pas vraiment _jeté dehors_...

\- Tu m'as viré de chez toi limite à poil sans même me prêter des fringues alors que j'avais qu'une robe à me mettre ! J'te dis pas comment j'ai prié pour croiser personne en rentrant chez moi.

Sasuke pouffa en entendant cette anecdote et se rapprocha du blond pour venir embrasser son omoplate.

\- Ça t'apprendra à créer des jutsu foireux.

\- Ça n'avait pas tellement l'air de te déplaire... D'ailleurs... t'as préféré quoi alors ?

\- Hm ?

\- Ben... la dernière fois ou... avant.

\- Toi d'abord, esquiva Sasuke qui n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre.

\- Je crois que... qu'importe le corps, ce qui compte et ce que j'aime vraiment c'est... le fait que ce soit toi... Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été aussi bon avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto rougit en se rendant compte que sa phrase ressemblait drôlement à une déclaration et eut peur de la réaction de Sasuke. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas être choqué. Il se contenta de soupirer et de se rallonger sur le dos.

\- Je suppose que c'est inévitable. Ça doit être _toi._

\- Quoi ?demanda Naruto sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sasuke ?

\- Rien. Viens là au lieu de parler.

\- Hé Sasuke ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu voudrais pas faire le sexy jutsu pour voir ? - Ouille, hé pas la peine de me frapper, c'était pour rire...

* * *

 **Je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire un deuxième chapitre à la base mais comme plusieurs personnes l'ont demandé et que j'étais inspirée (et d'humeur à écrire un lemon... AHEM) le voici ! (je l'ai écrit vite fait hier soir, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes)**

 **Mais cette fois c'est vraiment fini, ne comptez pas sur moi pour écrire un chapitre avec Sasuke en mode sexy jutsu.**

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews en tout cas 3**


End file.
